Rise and Fall
by BakPaoDaGing
Summary: How does he feel when the wheels of life already spinning to the other side? Akashi Seijuurou, for the first time he get to know how to lose. AkashiXFem!Kuroko


**"Rise And Fall"**

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an

english native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure. Hope you will understand about it. I like akakuro pairings but this story gonna be not a lovey dovey one.

Setting : After Winter Cup.

Pairings : Kuroko Tetsumi X Akashi Seijuuro slight of Kuroko Tetsumi X Kagami Taiga.

Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Inspirated by the same song as the title "Rise and Fall" by Craig David feat. Sting.

Enjoy your reading

* * *

**"Rise And Fall"**

**© Bakpao Daging**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes in life you feel the fight is over, And it seems as though the writings on the wall,**

The girl with the silky blue sky long hair made a little smile on her face, an angel smile. The boy who much more taller than her made a shy face with the red blush on his cheeks, it almost has the same color like his dark red hair but more soft and the bright one. It seems today is one of the greatest day that they have with the joy and laugh accompanied with a little sunray in this winter day. They came out from combini store, the girl has an popsicle with vanilla flavor on her hand. The boy just keep murmured how she wanted an popsicle on winter day, the girl just gave him a little smile and embraced his hand which made his face redder than before. Winter cup has already done. They already win in the winter cup, win from the emperor, of course it make their day even more better. With all the joy and the friendly chit-chat that they have, make them failed to concern and notice there is another redhead stand across from them watching them with his heterochromatic eyes with the feel pain and anger in his heart.

'It's not real. It should never be happen. I'm right, I'm always win, there's no one will against or dare to defy me.' He started to deny it. 'It's just a dream. I must wake up from this nightmare. She is mine, still mine and just mine. It's not right, is it?.' The heterocromatic eyes tighter his fist than before. 'She just love and love me. It's wrong. It's just an illusion, a nightmare.' He refuse the reality in front of his face. He deny the truth that he see. One by one the words from authority comes inside his mind. Round and round make he feels crazy about it. Just one word that he still admit is "Emperor".

He is the emperor, still the greatest, even though he already knew he lose at the battle, though he knew for a long time she never ever love him back again since the taller and the darken red hair came into their life. The door already close for him, he know it, it's written all over her face since along ago. Should he admit this lose? Is this the end? Is this the over? Should he go and left her with him now?. 'No! she would be back to my arms. I would do anything to snatch her. Even if I must lose one part of my bodies, even if she become hate me for what I'm doing. Once she is back, I would never let the lock to open like ever before.'

'I'm the emperor among the emperor. I'm the greatest one. I'm absolute.' With denial feels the heterochromatic eyes leave them for the time being there a devilish smirk carved on his face.

※※※※※※※

**.**  
**Superstar you finally made it,** **But once your picture becomes tainted,**

**_ZIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG…_**

The buzzer sound at the end of game already sounded. The buzzer score from number eleven player, the only one girl player in Seirin become the final score. Score between the team are 92 to 93 for Seirin side. It's the victory for Seirin and losing for Rakuzan. All the Seirin team, share they joy each other, the brunette boy who the tallest among his team, getting help for standing from the darken red hair, He look at outside the court and looking at girl with the brunette short hair, giving his best smile with his thumb up. There are unbelieve comes from her eyes, she still don't believe it. They win, they win from the emperor.

"It's our winning, coach." The black hair glasses boy who is the captain of Seirin basket ball come to her and patted her on head with her smile. "Hmm.." she give her answer with a little nod. The brunette girl shed her tears there is a smile carved on her lips

"Congratulation guys, we made it."

**.**

**It's what they call, The rise and fall**

The wheels of life already spinning to the other side, the fortune god standing on the Seirin side, for the first time the heterochromatic eyes feel the taste of losing. In the other side the bluenette girl just stare at him with her deadpan face no emotion came from her even this is her win.

"Kuroko you awesome. If it's not because you we never make it. You made us win." The dark red hair teen who much bigger and taller than her tapped her shoulder then put his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a big grin which made her smiling too. The brunette boy who came later messing with her hair and join their joy.

"Kuroko-chan…" murmured the brunette girl when she look at the sky blue head girl.

The Brunette girl coach can't see through her face and it same with the others member of Seirin basket ball player, her lips makes a smile but her eyes looks so sad, not smiling at all. Is it okay to have the victory that make you feel nothing above it but there is someone inside your team doesn't feel happy beyond it?. Is this what do you call victory?. "Arigatou Kuroko-chan." said the brunette coach with her smiling face while wipe her tears and looking at the sky blue head.

The sky blue hair girl still keep her smile and show it in front the others. The team which she joined in, will become more and more bright likes rising sun starting today but in the deepest of her heart she is starting to fall since today along with the falling of heterochromatic eyes.

**.**

**I always said that I was gonna make it, Now it's plain for everyone to see,**

'Why? I'm always right, I'm always win, right? How could I lose from the mere team like them? I don't want to admit it. It's just a mere luck. It's impossible too good to being true.' What kind of face that he should make now? For the first time the heterochromatic eyes should bear the fruit of defeat.

Every player on the court already running out of their breath no exception for Rakuzan's player and for the worst their lost in these time. Their just remain the silence until one of their player sighed. "Haftt… so it our lost huh?" teen with his dark colored skin and short black hair, that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head along with his big muscle saw at the score board upon them. "Seems like I must to eat more gyudon – (beef bowl) in the next match." Said that Rakuzan player jersey number 8, Nebuya Eikichi.

"What were you thinking eating that much right before the match will bring you a victory?" sarcasm the flamboyant teen who has long black hair that reaches his chin, jersey number 6, Mibuchi Reo.

"Just like I said to you before, I get my strength from meat. More gyudon more power that I'll have." Answered Eikichi to Reo without feeling any devastated from their losing. "You'll contaminating the fresh air around you with your onion breath, muscle gorilla!" Annoyed Reo to him.

"Nee… nee… nee… - (Hey), don't you think it's our best match ever, Reo-nee? They really strong! Super strong for real! It makes you want to trying hard on the next match to beat them. Right muscle gorilla?" Said the orange-ish haired energeticly. Hayama Kotarou, jersey number 7. "Shut up you two idiot! Just think about how Sei-chan feels!"Annoyed Reo to them and looked at their captain, Rakuzan's jersey number 4, Akashi Seijuurou.

All of Rakuzan player center their eyes at their captain who since then looking at the other teams player. "Akashi..." murmured Kotarou. The grey haired teen who wears Rakuzan's jersey number 5, Mayuzumi Chihiro, looked at the score board and then he stared at the blue sky girl. "I thought she deserve to win." Murmured by himself. Yeah he thinks she deserved it, her determination, her strength, and her pride which that bring her to this glory time.

"Sei-chan, it's time to gather." Said Reo to their captain. "Yes I know it." Said Seijuurou with his stern voice. Every one who have eyes must be know how difficult for him to through these moment.

**.**

**But this game I'm in don't take no prisoners, Just casualties,**

"Thanks for your hard play!" Yelled the player from both team each other in one line across the other. "I'm waiting for our next match Jun-pei-chan." Reo winked his eye to Seirin's captain. Hyuga who saw that felt his body trembling and got a sweat cold.

"This time is our lost but next time we'll win for sure. I will not lose to you again, the iron heart." Said Nebuya to the brunett teen, the ace of Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei. "We couldn't lose to you either." Answered Kiyoshi not want to be outdone at him.

"I'll never lose in speed against you big tiger. Next time you're gonna lose." Hayama smirked at the big red haired teen. "Bring it on." Kagami took his chalanged.

"Your doing a great job, Kuroko-san." Said Chihiro to the girl with her blue sky hair piggytails. "Arigatou, Mayuzumi-kun." After saying that her eyes gaze to the heterochromatic eyes. He doesn't speak anything since then. "It's time to leave." Said the Seijuurou to his minion a.k.a another Rakuzan player and then all the Rakuzan member team started to leave the court.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko called the heterochromatic eyes name but he didn't looked at all and she decided to follow him. "Akashi-kun, wait." She grasped his arm but got ignored by him. "I don't need any compliment from the winner. Winner take it all, loser lose it all. no any words can give to the loser from the winner." Said him to her, like what he said to Midorima before but this time he is not the winner one.

"Demo.. – (but..)" replied her to him.

"It's your win Tetsumi. It's your miracle." Said him before leave out stadion without gave any glanced to her. With that words their separated each other, Tetsumi just can looked at him from the distant. Did the distance between them has became narrow than before? She hopes a little light for him, but it seems his heart to cold enough to melted with that little ray.

.

.

ж

**TBC**

* * *

I know this story are far away from good catagories. Another one of my lame story hahahahaha...

Regards,

Pao-Pao


End file.
